gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Just Give Me a Reason
Just Give Me a Reason ist ein Song aus der der dreizehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, New Directions, und wird von Puck und Quinn gesungen. Nach dem Song verkündet Quinn den Anwesenden im Chorraum und einem überraschten Puck, dass sie wieder mit ihm zusammen sein will, welcher sie daraufhin küsst. Das Original stammt von P!nk feat. Nate Ruess, aus P!nks sechstem Album "The Truth About Love" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics Quinn: Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart And I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh Things you never say to me, oh, oh Tell me that you've had enough Of our love, our love Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second, we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Puck (Quinn): I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything) Your head is running wild again my dear we still have everything And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happening) Puck: You've been having real bad dreams, oh, oh You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh Beide: There's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love Puck: Oh-oh Beide: Our love, our love Quinn: Love Beide: Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second, we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart You're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: Oh, tear ducts and rust Puck: I'll fix it for us Beide: We're collecting dust But our love's enough Puck: You're holding it in Quinn: You're pouring a drink Puck: No nothing is Beide: As bad as it seems We'll come clean Quinn: Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second Beide: We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts Beide (Puck): (That) We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: Give me a reason Beide: Just a little bit's enough Just a second, we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's still written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again (Quinn: Oh-oh-oh-oh) We can learn to love again (Puck: Oh-oh) We can learn to love again Oh-oh, oh-oh (Puck: That) we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Ooh-ooh-ohh Aah Trivia *Das ist das erste und einzige Duett von Puck und Quinn. Videos left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman